She's A Golddigger
by Sami Jay
Summary: Buffy Summers is a Gold digger she has had 4 marriages & divorces. Angelus Cillian is a billionaire and is a bit of a player. He owns a chain of Cillian Airlines! What happens when the digger and the player cross paths?


Summary: Buffy Summers is a Gold digger; she has had exactly 4 marriages and divorces. Angelus Cillian is a billionaire and is a bit of a player. He inherited his late fathers fortune, he now owns a chain of Cillian Airlines! What happens when the digger and the player cross paths?

Inspired by Intolerable Cruelty

---------

"Well Mr. Cillian, you sure know how to please a woman." The brunette told 'Mr. Cillian' as she lay satisfied in his arms.

"Well I'm really good at pleasing women," Angelus told her.

"You bet you are!" she said with a smile and snuggled into his neck and bit his earlobe.

They stayed like that for a while until he got bored and pushed her off of him and she fell back to the end of the bed.

"Right, thank you Lila for a very pleasing night for you and now I would like you gone, but here's a few bucks for a cab." Angelus told her and being a little pig headed at that and threw the money that he recovered from his pant pockets on her.

"You bastard!" Lila screamed at him in rage. She had so many words to say to him, but they weren't going to make it different, "You weren't even that good anyway!"

With that she stormed out of the room.

Angelus made an 'as if' face, and a cruel smile crept on to his face.

He looked at the time he saw it was 9 am he was late for a court meeting for his cousin Spikes' divorce as a "witness".

He rushed and got ready, he ran about his penthouse in LA and put on his $2000 Gucci suit on and got in to his garage and into his Burgundy Bentley and rushed to the courthouse.

---------

Buffy Rayne Summers sat in the courtroom into front of Judge Woods as a "witness" to her and her soon-to-be ex husbands' marriage.

'William 'Spike' Rayne, he was a good man to me, but Hey I'm A Gold digger! This is what I do!' she thought to herself and smiled to herself, she looked up to Spikes' lawyer and the judge and they looked at her as if she were growing another head, then she quickly thought what if I said that out loud!

"Mrs. Rayne could you please take the stand!" Judge Woods told her in a bitter voice.

Buffy stood up and approached the stand the prison guard came to her and place her right hand on the bible, " Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god!"

"I do!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She sat down.

"Mrs. Rayne, what happened on the night of 10 January 2006?" Mr. Murphy asked her.

"I was coming home from a birthday party for my friend Willow Rosenberg and I got into the house and…" Someone barging into the court interrupted Buffy, she looked to the door and she saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Sorry!" he told the judge and sat down at the front behind Spike and patted him on the back.

'Great! He's friends with Spike! Is that Gucci?' as she thought as she looked him up and down and smiled in approval. He caught her looking at him and gave a wink.

"Mrs. Rayne continue." The lawyer told her.

"… I got into the house and I found Spi… William in bed with another woman."

"Do you know who this woman was?" he questioned her.

"I don't know her, but I have seen her around before." She told him.

"Where had you seen her?"

"At The Bronze always hanging about him. Oh The Bronze is a club and also a bar were we go." She confirmed for the jury.

"Ok. That's all your honor." He told the Judge and sat back down on his seat beside Spike.

"Mrs. Rayne, did you love Spike?" her lawyer Mr. Kelly asked her.

"Yes! Yes I did very much, but now I can't love him without trust, and I can't have love without trust!" Buffy told him and burst into tears. (This is all an act by the way)

"I think that that confirms how she feels and how she deserves half of Mr. Rayne's fortune!" Mr. Kelly said to the judge and jury, "So I hope you will make the right choice that Mrs. Rayne leaves with the fortune rather than Mr. Rayne."

"Now you two are most definitely getting this divorce so would you please come up here and sign these papers and while we do that the jury will decide on a verdict." Judge Woods told them.

Buffy got out of the stand and now stood in front of the judge and beside Spike. Spike signed them first then Buffy.

While Buffy got out of her seat she felt eyes on her. She took a quick glance toward the mysterious tall, dark and handsome man who had walked in during her statement and found his dark chocolate orbs glued to her. _'She's an Angel! Her long tanned legs, her petit frame, her emerald like eyes and her honey golden blonde hair. I want her and I will have her! I don't care what William does! I get who and what I want!' _he thought. He just had the urge to jump over the fence and kiss her forever. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

They waited for about 20 minutes until the jury came out and sat on the benches. One stood, " We have decided that Ms Buffy Summers formerly Mrs. Buffy Rayne shall get the fortune of Mr. William Rayne on the count of adultery."

Angelus was happy for her, but he was sad for William, 'but it was his fault he committed adultery and he didn't get a prenuptial agreement in the first place. Now I shall go and comfort William and go and seduce _Ms._ Summers.'


End file.
